The Clinical Outcomes/Biobehavioral Technology Core (CBC) of the Kansas Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities Research Center (KIDDRC) is designed to provide expertise and assistance to investigators on the quantitative assessment of behavioral, biological, or psychosocial processes that is particularly critical to intellectual and developmental disabilities (IDD) research programs. The assessments employed in KIDDRC?s longstanding emphasis on biobehavioral research extends across many levels of measurement, from the biological (neuroimaging, psychophysiology) to the behavioral (granular behavioral measures, cognitive assessments, and detailed observational protocols). Progress in the generation and implementation of such measures moves forward rapidly. The CBC is designed to assist investigators in areas where such progress outstrips researchers? ability to keep up with such advances, to assist investigators who want to add measures to their projects on which they do not have sufficient expertise, or to provide the means for enhancing data collection with new technology. The CBC is designed to meet the specialized needs of our research themes; the translational research found in themes 1 and 2 rely on the proper use, automation, and adaptation of methods for assessing brain-based and behavioral outcomes that form the fundamental basis for the interdisciplinary work that characterizes the KIDDRC?s portfolio. The CBC will also serves as a resource for researchers from themes 3 or 4 who are looking to extend behavioral outcomes from preclinical models to human participants, thus contributing to the translational mission of the KIDDRC. The objective of the CBC is to provide high quality, cost-effective support to KIDDRC research programs requiring quantitative measurement of human neurobehavioral and behavioral outcomes, as well as biological correlates. This will be achieved by providing services for designing and programming new protocols to address unsolved problems in human translational research, providing training and skills necessary for developing software for biobehavioral, behavioral, and psychosocial measurements for KIDDRC principal investigators (PIs), and by allowing investigators access to knowledge resources on research strategies and solutions, new approaches and technologies, and training in biobehavioral measurement techniques.